


Number Eleven

by Lawless_Writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically the End Of Season Two Didn't Happen, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Reginald Hargreeves, Eventual Happy Ending, Everybody on Different Pages, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Season/Series 02, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Love, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_Writer/pseuds/Lawless_Writer
Summary: Adira Hargreeves has spent the past six years imprisoned by the Temps Commission.  Now that the Handler is dead, she is free to return to her family.  The only problem, none of them remember her.  Between Allison and Luther trying to reclaim custody of Claire, Vanya learning to control her powers, Klaus trying to bring Ben back from the dead, and Diego and Five trying to capture escaped time prisoners, how in the world is she going to rejoin her family?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Reader, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Reader, Claire & Allison Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Luther Hargreeves & Reader, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Vanya Hargreeves & Reader, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Number Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me. This is my first fanfiction and I wrote it in like four hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the gal.

“Well, Herb. You’re in charge now,” Dot started. “What now?” She gave a kind smile as the duo passed through the large double doors of the Commission.

  
“Oh gosh,” Herb responded. “There’s just so much to do! I don’t even know where to start.”

  
“You can start with the prisoner review forms,” Dot replied helpfully. “The Handler was supposed to do them before-” she paused and shifted her gaze, smile faltering. “Well, you know", she finished, features back to their usual cheeriness.

  
“That sounds easy enough.” Herb and Dot made their way from the front foyer to a hallway to their right. They reached a door at the end of the hall and Herb began to fumble through his pockets. “Oh gosh, the master keychain! I can’t find it anywhere,” the stout man said rechecking each pocket.

  
“Oh!” Dot opened her handbag. “I’ve got it right here!” She pulled out a ring with an immeasurable number of keys of different shapes and sizes. She placed it in the smaller man’s chubby hands. He put one key in the keyhole, only for it not to work. He then tried another, and another, and was about to try another before Dot tapped him lightly on the shoulder. “They’re labeled,” she whispered.

  
“Right!” he nearly shouted. He then searched through the keys until he found one labeled Prison. He opened the door, then wrung his hands, and began his descent down the poorly lit stairwell.

  
The scent of Dot’s flowery perfume did little to mask the scent of mold and blood wafting through the air. She pulled a face and looked to Herb to see if he was just as affected. He simply stared ahead like a man on a mission. He might have looked brave if the dim lights lining the stairs didn’t illuminate the perspiration dripping down his brow.

  
The two reached the bottom of the stairs, and the smell was almost unbearable.

  
“If you don’t mind,” Dot said. “I think I’m going to wait here.”

  
“Oh, okay.” Herb shifted his feet. “I’ll be back quick as lightning.” He then made his way to around a turn and to a table with a bored-looking guard. His feet were propped on the table as he munched through a sub sandwich.

  
He jolted when he saw Herb. “Mr. Director!” He jumped out of the chair and held his hand - the one holding the sandwich - in salute.

  
“Yes that’s me,” Herb answered, his cheeks pulling into a smile. “I’m here for the prisoner review.” The guard, his nametag labeled Bert, looked blankly at the other man for a second before recognition flashed on his face. He laid down the sandwich, pulled a set of manilla folders out of the file cabinet next to his desk, and hoisted his pants as he gave the director the papers.

  
“I wasn’t expecting this so early, you know after the whole thing with the Handler,” Bert said awkwardly.

  
“Well, life keeps moving,” Herb replied. “We’ve still got jobs to do, and this was first on the list.” Bert nodded in reply. “Do you mind if I take a seat while I read through these?” Herb gestured to the plastic folding chair set on the other side of the table. Bert nodded again and sat down himself to eat his sandwich. The men sat in silence as Herb read through the manilla folders and Bert picked a book of his own off the desk.

  
Bert was immersed in a copy of _How to Know She’s The One_ when Herb opened a folder and jumped to his feet.

  
“Dot, get in here!” Herb’s eyes were comically wide beneath the glasses. Bert jumped forward, trying to read over the edge of the folder as Dot’s heels rapidly clicked down the hall.

  
“What is it?” she shouted. One hand was armed with a gun and the other was a can of pepper spray. She aimed the weapons in all directions, her knuckles white.

  
“Look at this!” Herb rushed to her side to show her the contents of the folder. She gasped, dropping the can and covering her mouth.

  
“What,” Bert asked. He made his way over to the two and looked at the papers. “What’s wrong,” he said, looking at the paper he’d seen many times before.

  
“Do you know who this is,” Herb asked excitedly, pointing to the picture in the folder. It showed a young girl, probably late teens. She had olive skin and brown hair, curly and unkempt. Her small square face was decorated with a small round nose, puffy red lips, and dark freckles. She would have been beautiful if not for the deep scar over her left eye. Looking at the right side it can be seen that it used to be a deep brown with dark lashes and thick brows. Now it was milky, cracked, and impossible to look at without grimacing.

  
“Her? Yeah, that’s Prisoner 11. She used to be the Handler’s personal punching bag.” To make his point he gestured to the bloody lip and bruise on the side of the face.

  
“Prisoner! We thought she was fired,” Dot gasped.

  
“Wait do you know her?” Bert scratched his head and eyed the two suspiciously.

  
“Know her?” Herb exclaimed with a laugh. “We worked with her!” Bert reached down for the baton at his side. “No not like that!" He waved his hands no. "The protests were all her, we meant while she was still in the field.”

  
“Oh,” Bert laughed. “You had me worried for a minute.”

  
“Herb you can’t keep her locked in there.” Dot grabbed his arm and looked him in his eyes. “She’s our friend.”

  
“Dot,” Herb sighed. “I don’t know if we should let her out. She started the worst protests in Commission history.”

  
“She was fighting for what she thought was right. I think it was noble of her.” Dot’s red-painted lips quivered. “Please Herb.”

  
He returned the gaze and began gaping like a fish. “Alright,” he whispered. “Aright,” he said again louder. “Bert!” The man jumped to attention. “It’s time to release Prisoner 11.”

  
Bert nodded in affirmation before pulling out a keyring of his own. He motioned for the two to follow him and started to walk down the hallway. It was lined with large doors, the kind you might see on a freezer. He reached one towards the end of the hall and got to work undoing the multiple locks. He then gave a knock and called “coming in.”   
He opened the door, illuminating the completely dark cell. He pulled the baton off his waist and walked in. “Adira,” he said to no one. “You have visitors.” When there was no reply he flicked on a flashlight and pointed it towards the corner of the room. A set of empty chains became visible. “Shit!” He wildly pointed the light in all directions. He then froze.

  
“Nice to see you, Bert,” a scratchy voice said from the shadows. A figure began to emerge from the dark. Dot frantically pulled a flashlight out of her bag and shined it at the figure. Its arm was stretched towards Bert, who was stock-still, his eyes frozen wide.

  
“Adira?” Dot’s voice shook. “It’s Dot and Herb. We used to work together." The shadow didn't move. "You’re being released.”

  
“What,” the voice softly replied. She lowered her arm and Bert immediately fell to his knees. He took large gasps of air and blinked his eyes rapidly. “Sorry about that Bert,” she said, dropping to her knees next to him. “I thought it was a different set of visitors.”

  
“S’okay,” he panted. She then stood and made her way into the light. The light showed the girl from the picture, older and more beaten.

  
“It really is you guys,” she gasped. “Oh my gosh, I’ve missed you so much!” She pulled Dot and Herb into a tight embrace. Each wiggled uncomfortably and curled their noses at the stench.

  
When she released them Herb puffed his chest and began. “Miss Lawless, I’ve reviewed your file and determined that you should be free to go.” He reached up to place a hand on her shoulder. “We will be providing you with a suitcase that will take you to any time you want.”

  
“Really!” She clapped her hands together loudly. Her excitement then fell as quickly as it came. “And what about the Handler?”

  
“Gone.” Herb replied. “So is the Board of Directors. You are looking at the stand-in Head of the Commission.” Herb tightened his tie and put his hands on his hips, flashing her a grin.

  
The freed prisoner’s smile immediately returned. “Congratulations,” she said with a handshake. “So does this mean I can go back to my family?” There was a pause. Dot looked at her partner before looking back at her.

  
“About that,” Herb took a breath, all bravado leaving. “They’ve been quite busy messing with the timeline lately. I think it’d be best if you let us pick the best date to return to them.” His voice squeaked a little on the end, but everyone politely chose to ignore it.

  
Dot saw the way the girl’s shoulders sagged and took over. “Don’t worry,” she assured with a smile. “You’ll still get to see them.” Adira returned a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and gave a small nod.

  
“Let’s get you out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Feel free to add any constructive criticism! I'm also in the market for an editor (because I have no one to proof read my fanfiction) so if anyone's interested hmu.


End file.
